


Head(band) Games

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Manhandling, Mild D/s, Spanking, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared isn't happy with the headband look Jensen sported on their video...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head(band) Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my May contribution to [SMPC](SMPC) on Livejournal.

  


  


Jared: We'll get back to training for something that we'll all find out about in a couple of days.

Jensen: That's right.

Jared: All right. Keep fighting.

Jensen: Thanks, y'all.

"Aaand clear." Jared clicked his iPhone off and tucked it in his pocket.

Jensen said, "Bet the fans are going to go crazy wondering what we're training for." He chuckled. "They're going to love it!"

Jared snorted. "They're going to go crazy wondering why you're wearing that douchy headband! Jesus, Jen, it's not like you have long flowing tresses, like some of us." He took off his beanie and shook out his hair, laughing.

"Now who's being a douche?" demanded Jensen. He tried to grab the beanie but Jared danced away, waving it like a cape at a bullfight.

"Come on, we have five more miles to go! And if you're a good boy, I'll give you you a prize," Jared winked.

"It better involve your dick, Padalecki!" Jensen grinned and smacked Jared's ass. "Let's get going!"

***

Jensen flopped on the couch in the boathouse. He opened a bottle of water and guzzled it. "Jesus, thought you were going to kill me out there. How far did we end up running?" He stripped his T-shirt off and threw it across the room. "I think we should hit the pool. Or swim in the lake. Either one works for me."

Jared's beanie joined Jensen's shirt. "Yeah, I couldn't be any sweatier. It's physically not possible." He groaned as he joined Jensen on the couch. "Shove over."

" _You_ shove over, I was here first." Jensen pushed Jared's leg off the couch. "Dude, you are sweating all over me."

"You _loooove_ my sweat! Admit it!" Jared started trying to climb over Jensen, who shouted and pushed him again. Jared lay down on him, provoking sounds of disgust from Jensen and making Jared laugh.

"You're killing me, Padalecki! If your ginormous ass doesn't squash me, your sweat will drown me! Gah!" grunted Jensen, struggling ineffectually to dislodge the larger man.

"You're just as sweaty, you prima donna! And what the fuck is the deal with this fucking headband? You look like a girl! Which is fine, you know, if you _are_ a girl, but last time I checked, you aren't. Something change down there?" Jared started groping at Jensen's shorts. Jensen shouted in protest, but Jared laughed again when he felt Jensen's cock responding.

"Stop groping me, you pig," Jensen huffed, still trying to push Jared off. He felt his dick start to harden under Jared's weight and pawing, and cursed himself. Jared was right, he _did_ love a hot, sweaty Jared--it was like the animal sides of them came out, and it usually ended in some hot, sweaty, rough sex.

"This looks fucking ridiculous, Jensen," growled Jared, snapping the headband against Jensen's head. Oh yeah, this was going to end hot, Jensen thought, even as he yelped at the snap of the elastic. His struggling started to morph into outright squirming as he tried to rub himself against Jared. "Just because you have to grow your hair back out for Demon Dean doesn't mean you need a _headband_." Jared's voice dropped lower. "I oughta spank you for going out like this."

"Yeah," Jensen whispered. "I think you're right. I need a spanking. I've been a bad boy." He pushed his hips up, but only met air as Jared stood up.

Jared reached down and hauled Jensen up. "Get your shorts off _now_." Jensen hastily yanked his shorts and briefs down, his cock now poking up from his thighs. Jared smirked as he looked at it. "Not yet. And not if you're not good. Turn around, hands on the wall." Jensen obeyed, almost shivering at the commanding tone now present in Jared's voice. Jared kicked one foot out to spread his legs wider, and Jensen immediately stuck his ass out, shivering in anticipation.

Jared ran a hand over his cheeks, rubbing and squeezing them for a moment. Then Jensen felt a sharp smack on one side, and he yelped. "Quiet!" barked Jared. "Here, this will shut you up." He pulled the headband down from Jensen's hair into his mouth. "Hm, not as big as a real gag, but it will remind you to keep quiet." Jensen nodded. He could taste the salt in the sweaty headband that now lay across his tongue and pulled at the corners of his mouth.

One after another, the slaps fell on his ass. One cheek, the other cheek, in no particular pattern, at no particular speed. There was no way for Jensen to anticipate them--all he could do was take them and wait for the next one. Some were gentler than others, almost caressing, but others resounded sharply and stung. His ass began to burn, and he knew that it had to be pink by now, darkening against his fair skin. After a past spanking, Jared had had him look at himself in a mirror just to see the result.

Each spank made his now-fully hard cock bob, and the sensation of each bob turned Jensen on more. He gritted his teeth, not for the pain so much, but to contain the pleasure shooting through his body. The first slaps had been in silence--Jared enjoyed hearing his hand landing on Jensen's skin--but now he began to talk in a low, even voice.

"That was very naughty of you, Jensen. Going out in that stupid headband...what are people going to think? You looked so silly, just like that gag scene with those damn Daisy Dukes and the dog. And if you look silly, you make me look silly. I cant have that, Jensen. Can't have people wonder about if you and I are really lovers. If we're fucking. They can't think about how ripe this ass is, how sweet it must be to fuck you. That's only for me, do you understand? Only for me and my dick." Several words were punctuated with sharp slaps, and Jensen bit his lip to keep from whining around his headband-gag.

Jared grabbed Jensen's shoulders and turned him around, pushing him back against the wall. He smacked Jensen's cock down, not as hard as he'd been spanking him, but enough to make it bounce back and slap against Jensen's belly. Pre-come oozed out and smeared Jensen's strawberry blond happy trail. Jared smiled and did it again. Jensen couldn't keep his hips from bucking up, his moist palms pressed against the wall.

"On the couch, face the back," Jared ordered, and Jensen jumped to obey. He knelt on the cushion, grabbing the back with both hands and waiting to see what Jared would do next. He felt the couch shift beneath him, and knew that Jared was retrieving the lube they'd stashed under the cushion for impromptu rendezvous. Sure enough, the cap snicked open, then clicked shut, and cool, wet fingers pressed firmly into him. The cold made him gasp a little, and a spank reminded him to be quiet.

Jared opened him thoroughly but quickly. Jensen was swallowing his moans by the time Jared lined his cock up and thrust into him, pushing all the way in without stopping. Jensen grimaced around his gag as he tried to adjust to the incredible fullness of that Sasquatch dick. Jared paused for all of ten seconds before withdrawing almost all the way and thrusting in again.

After that, it was all just Jared fucking him, and fucking him _hard._ The couch thumped on the wall, and Jensen rested his forearms against it to avoid banging his head. Jared kept throwing random slaps on his ass, then holding his hips so tightly Jensen knew he'd find bruises there later. It was rough and it was fantastic; Jensen let go of everything and gave himself over to simply being one with his lover, the most powerful man he'd ever known and the love of his life.

Jared wound the fingers of one hand into the headband at the base of Jensen's skull, twisting it to keep Jensen just where he wanted him. It rubbed on the corners of his mouth, reminding him who was in control here. Between the headband grip and Jared's dick inside him, Jensen had nowhere he could move to. Jared was biting his ear and his neck now, growling, "Take it, you son of a bitch, take it. This ass is mine, and you'll take everything I give you."

Jensen was breathless, and he could feel his orgasm rushing toward him. He started moaning, but Jared heard it and stopped moving. "No, you don't--I didn't say you could come yet," he scolded. He pulled out, leaving Jensen feeling abruptly empty, his hole clenching nothing but air.

Jared pulled him off his knees and onto his back on the seat of the couch. He pulled Jensen's arms up over his head, pushing his hands onto the arm. "These stay here," he ordered, and Jensen nodded eagerly. He whined and bucked, but Jared smacked his cock again. Jensen whimpered--he was so hard, his balls so full now. Jared snickered. "I know what you want, and it's _my_ choice whether you get it or not." Jensen nodded again. Of course it was. It was all up to Jared.

A big hand wrapped around Jensen's cock, and he moaned again, it felt so good. One slow tug, then another. Jensen started trying to fuck that hand, but instead got another smack. "You greedy boy, it's not your turn yet!" Jared tsked at Jensen's blatant neediness. "Heh, I have just the thing to help you wait." He reached up and pulled the soggy headband out of Jensen's mouth and off his head. One hand held Jensen's erection up while the other-- _Oh, fuck,_ thought Jensen. _Fuck fuck fuck..._

Jared looped the stretchy fabric around Jensen's cock, then did a figure eight around his balls, and once more around his cock. Jensen shook his head desperately, but Jared gave the material a little tug and Jensen shut up immediately. "There," said Jared smugly. "Now you _have_ to wait for my permission. You get out of hand, I'm gonna tug on this little chokehold. You lie there quiet while I fuck your brains out, well...I'll fuck your brains out. Then...maybe...I'll let you come. Understand?" He emphasized his words with another tug, and Jensen nodded vehemently. Oh, he understood all right.

Jared speared Jensen in one smooth push, bringing his weight to bear a little above Jensen. pinning his thighs open with his meaty arms. He resumed fucking Jensen, but now the power was above him with Jared's weight behind it. If Jensen thought he was getting fucked before, it was nothing on the pounding he now received. The whole couch shuddered under Jared's rhythm, and Jensen...was helpless. He could do nothing but, in fact, "take it."

And oh God, it was incredible. Jared's powerful body mastering his, Jared's huge dick _owning_ him, rendering him unable to do anything but receive the force and pleasure of whatever Jared chose to give him. Jensen abandoned rational thought, every bit of his consciousness simply aware of his body and being plumbed to its very core by Jared's cock, Jared's smell, his sweat dripping on Jensen, his panting, the way his muscles bunched as he slammed into Jensen over and over and over.

Jared threw his head back and yelled and Jensen felt him orgasm; his cock pulsing strongly inside Jensen, flooding him with hot fluid, Jared grinding his hips like he wanted to crawl inside Jensen's hole. Jensen gasped and panted as Jared spent himself, trying to meet every thrust and reciprocate every grind. His balls felt like they were going to explode, and his cock dragged against his belly, leaving sticky smears of pre-come. He was dying to grab himself, but he didn't dare move his hands from the armrest where Jared had placed them.

Jared sagged onto him now, his weight boneless and pinning Jensen to the couch. It felt so good, that weight of bone and muscle, and it pressed on Jensen's desperate cock. He rutted up a little, trying to get the friction he so urgently craved. Even with Jared's skin slippery with sweat, it wasn't enough, and a tiny whimper escaped Jensen's lips.

"Good boy," Jared whispered in his ear. "What a good, good boy you are. And good boys get to come." Jared lifted himself partway up, resting on one elbow as his other hand freed Jensen's dark red cock and bulging balls from their elastic prison. Running his fingers over Jensen's hole, he smeared the come leaking out from it over Jensen's cock and started to fist it. Just smooth enough, just rough enough, and Jensen was moaning loudly now, his hips churning faster and faster. He looked at Jared, unable to speak but pleading with his eyes. Jared nodded. "Come on, Jensen. Come, baby."

Jensen felt his climax rush up from the pit of his belly and through his balls, the force of it making him tremble. Jared flicked his thumb back and forth across Jensen's leaking slit, and come spurted all over his fist and up to Jensen's chest. Jensen cried out wordlessly, eyes squinched shut, his body jerking as Jared continued stroking him. It felt like he was flying above the couch, looking down at the pair of them, Jared still half on him, holding his softening cock in Jared's hand. Then Jensen was back inside himself, every nerve tingling, his skin melded to Jared's with sweat and heat, his balls and cock utterly drained.

He lay semi-conscious for a while, drifting and mindless, until Jared stirred beside him. Jared kissed him tenderly and arose, returning with a warm, damp washcloth. He carefully cleaned Jensen off, wiping down his come-spattered chest along with his messy junk and hole. He held a water bottle to Jensen's lips, and Jensen came to a little more as the cool liquid moistened his mouth and spilled down his throat. Blinking blearily, he focused on Jared's face--the aristocratic planes of his cheekbones, the exotically tilted eyes, the tender mouth smiling at him.

"You okay, baby?" Jared asked softly, one arm bringing Jensen close against his chest, where Jensen rested contentedly.

"Fuck, yeah...'m so okay. Jesus, you were...man, so amazing." Jensen sighed contentedly.

Jared smiled and lay back down, now with Jensen half on top of him. "Wasn't too much?"

Jensen shook his head, reveling in the firm chest covered in dark scruff against his cheek. "No. You take it all the way there, but it's never too far, and you always bring me back." He chuckled softly. "Damn, didn't know that fucking headband would get you so fired up!"

Jared laughed, shaking Jensen's head as he did. "Well, you really did look like a big goof with it. Then I just...got inspired." He kissed Jensen's forehead. "Glad you enjoyed it, baby."

"Mmmm," murmured Jensen, drifting off again. "Love your inspirations. Now...sleep."


End file.
